


A Grom to Remember

by TheGuydude



Series: Lumity Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Go Easy On Me, idk - Freeform, my first fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuydude/pseuds/TheGuydude
Summary: Luz decides to go to Grom with Amity, but when she is selected for the Grom Tiara, she must fight through her own worst fears and nightmares.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	A Grom to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously an AU since I wanted to write a Grom story and this isn't how Grom is going down
> 
> Also, this is my first fic here, so go easy, and excuse poor starting (starting a story is hard) and poor formatting
> 
> Violence near the end

It all started that fateful Monday. Luz had been a student of Hexside for just over a week now, and school was just beginning to feel like home, even more so than school in her world, when Principal Bump suddenly announced the year’s Grom.

"What's Grom?" Luz had asked Gus and Willow over lunch.

"Grom is where witches at Hexside can ask out other witches and dance together," Willow swooned.

"Yeah, and they can show off their dance moves and- Ooh, they can hang out and drink punch and chat with their friends!" Gus chimed in.

"It sounds a lot like a Prom or a school dance from my world."

"A prom, huh?" Gus muttered tentatively, emphasizing the p. "I'm gonna wow the Human Appreciation Society with this information!" Gus' eyes lit up with joy. “Tell me more, tell me more!” He clapped his hands eagerly.

“Ehh, maybe later.” Luz waved the request away with her hands. "So, Gus, who are you going to ask?"

"Hmm. I never really thought about that. Probably nobody. How about you?"

Luz’s mind went blank. Who am I going to ask to Grom?

Luz’s thoughts were interrupted by a certain fair-skinned witch with light green hair and dark auburn roots conveniently walking by their table at that exact moment, drawing Luz's eyes and sending her heart into her throat. Luz vaguely stared as Amity Blight sat down with Boscha and her posse a few tables over, before being dragged back into the conversation by her name’s mention.

Gus wiggled his eyebrows and smirked after saying something unintelligible that mentioned Luz's name.

"I'll probably regret this, but can you repeat that?" Luz slowly dragged her eyes back to Gus and away from Amity.

"I said, you should ask her out to Grom." Gus pointed with a smirk on his face.

"Her? Who's her? Oh, Amity? Pssh, no! Amity? Pfft, no, I don't like Amity," Luz fibbed as blood rose to her cheeks, tinging them pink.

"Really?" Willow asked, eyebrows raised.

"I do not," Luz repeated, more insistent this time, even as her blushing cheeks betrayed her true emotions.

"Where's the brave and fearless Luz I’m friends with? Who some might even call reckless? You should ask her when you two are sneaking off and doing whatever the heck you two do after school at the library."

Luz mock-gasped. "I have no idea what you are referring to."

Gus shook his head at her disapprovingly as the alarm screeched, ringing in the end of lunch. Luz smirked and bounded out of the cafeteria, deep in thought. Her thoughts were again shaken by Amity, albeit this time from Luz ramming the teal-haired witch.  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Luz exclaimed, before quickly realizing who she had struck, sending butterflies flitting in her stomach.

"Oh, uh, hey, Amity!" Luz got back up, only to slip on a book and fall back to the ground. "Hello!"

Amity looked down at her, slightly amused. "Hi, Luz." She bent down and helped pull Luz up. 

"So, are we still on for Wednesday?" Luz asked.

"I assume we are, should we not be?"

Luz blushed. "Um, no, no, no! I was just-just making sure. I’ll see you then!" Amity began to walk away.

As Amity merged with the flowing crowds, leaving Luz in place, Willow joined her. "What was that about not liking Amity?" Luz groaned. "I repeat, I do not like her! Besides, you two hate each other, so I wouldn’t want to mess up our friendship if I liked her that  
way!" 

"Ehh, your happiness is my happiness. Also, you definitely do like her that way."

Luz sighed. "Fine, Willow, I may have the smallest of crushes on Amity Blight, okay?" Luz gestured with her fingers to show how small it was. "So what?" Willow smiled. "Sooo, ask her to Grom, silly!" Luz nodded in agreement, although she had no idea how to  
ask.

Luz entered her next class with one goal in mind and no idea how to accomplish it. Over the course of Potions, she paid no attention at all to what the teacher was going on about, mindlessly doodling and trying to think, until inspiration suddenly struck. What  
if I simply asked her out during a secret Azura book club meeting?

Luz mentally beat herself up at how long it took her to formulate what was probably the most basic plan ever, but she was now faced with a new problem: working up the courage to ask. So many things could go wrong! What if Amity said no, or didn't  
reciprocate, or worse! What if she was so angry/upset that she stopped being friends with Luz? Luz would lose Amity completely if that happened.

Every time she had a crush at her old school, Luz was completely forward about it, and that never ended well, so Luz needed a different tact. Plus, Luz was an oblivious buffoon, so she could never be truly certain if Amity reciprocated or not. How am I going to  
do this?

Tuesday came and went, dragging on slower than a snail, and then Wednesday arrived and Luz was sitting next to Amity and reading their only copy of Azura #5 together, doing voices and gesturing animatedly. Luz almost forgot about her intentions and was  
more focused on enjoying her time with Amity. The real Amity, too, not the one she hides behind in front of everybody else, but the Azura-loving, joyful dork that has a secret book club with a girl who secretly likes her.

Eventually, the clock struck 7, and the pair were just finishing up the chapter. Luz realized she was running out of time to ask Amity in the meeting, had no real strategy to use, and wouldn't be able to bring herself to bring up Grom at the next meeting, so she  
mustered up every ounce of courage and bravery she had, and she said "S-so, Amity, are you going with anybody to Grom?"

"Not at the moment, why?"

Luz steeled her nerves. Too late now to give up. "Would you like to go with me to Grom?" And then, as every ounce of willpower she had deflated into oblivion, she added, "completely platonically, of course." Amity hesitated for a moment. “Um, sure. Should be  
more fun than hanging out with Boscha and her cronies.”

Luz almost squealed in delight when she heard that, but she quickly calmed herself down. "Okay, I will see you at our next meeting." She said, attempting to be completely nonchalant and failing miserably. "Well, meeting adjourned!" Luz said, and the two of  
them left their safe haven for the outer world. Luz watched as Amity put up her outer shell and walked away. As soon as Amity was gone, Luz bounced over to the Human Appreciation Society, who also had an adjourning meeting. "Gus!" Luz practically  
screamed upon seeing him.

"I did it! I asked her out and she said yes!" Luz exclaimed, jumping up and down with euphoria. Gus lit up at her joy. "Hooray!" Gus celebrated, flags somehow materializing in his waving hands. When Luz’s excitement died down enough, she explained the  
whole story to him. He was significantly less enthusiastic after hearing the full story. "So, you basically failed."

"Don't be a gloomy Gus, Gus!" She lightly shoved him. "I still basically succeeded!"

Gus blinked at her a few times. "You've been saving that one for a while, haven't you?"

She nodded, smirking. "Let’s tell Willow!” Gus said.

"Where’s Willow?"

"She has a club meeting right now too! Plant Appreciation Society. I'm pretty sure she ripped off mine, what with the same name and date."

"How lucky!" They hunted down the not-a-ripoff PAS and explained the whole scenario to Willow, who reacted in pretty much the same way as Gus.

"Now that I’ve asked her out, I just have to wait and get ready. Speaking of, have either of you asked anyone out yet, or are you planning to?"

Gus shook his head. "I've decided that I am not asking anyone to Grom, not now, and not ever." Luz rolled her eyes. "How about you, Willow?

Willow half-smiled and didn't respond. 

"Willow, do you have something to share with the class?"

"I'm thinking about asking out Boscha."

"Really? Wow! Go for it!" Luz said, smiling.

Willow smiled as the three walked home in merry conversation.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The days dragged on as Hexside went about business as usual, barely even aware of the Grom. Eventually, it was the day before Grom, and Luz realized she had, like the total buffoon she was, not even remotely planned an outfit. "Hey King, do you wanna go  
with me to pick up an outfit? I'll buy you a new stuffed bear." She added in a sing-song voice.

"Minion, Luz, minion! They are minions! If you carry me the whole way, I will!"

Luz laughed. "Eda, can I borrow some snails to buy myself an outfit?"

"Yeah, sure, kid. What for?"

"Grom!"

Eda stepped out from the hallway. "Grom? Do you have a date?" Eda had a devilish grin on her face.

"Yes, actually. King and I are going to get me an outfit!"

"Who's your date, kid?"

"Amity." Luz stated, with an air of condescension about her. 

"That cupcake crushing monster?! How dare you consort with the enemy, Luz!"

King began his adorable rage squeal. Eda snorted. "Hah! King's adorable. Amity's the uh, the green one, right?"

"Yep!" Luz replied proudly as she picked up King and nuzzled his face with hers. "Who's a cutie patootie? Who's a good boy? Who's the cutest demon in the Boiling Isles?" She continued on a baby-talking tangent as Eda hunted down loose snails and stacked it  
up. Eventually King quieted down and Eda had a decently sized stack. "This is 300 snails. Don't spend it all, kid."

Luz perched King in her hood and grabbed the snails, handing them to King for safe-keeping. "To adventure, noble steed!" King shouted. Luz opened the door and left the Owl House. "Hey Luz! Where you going, hoot hoot?"

"To adventure!" Luz roared as she began to jog to the marketplace.

"Okay, I'll just lay here! Alone! And eternally bored! Hoot-hoot!"

Eventually, Luz arrived at the marketplace, slightly out of breath, and began to wander around. "This way, Luz!" King guided her around the market of wonders.

Luz eventually found herself wandering a rival human collectible stand, one much bigger and flashier than Eda's. "Hello, do you have any human clothes?" Luz asked the vendor, who guided her to a long aisle full of various mismatched outfits from the human  
realm, eventually finding an outfit she liked. 

It was comprised of a black jacket with a purple velvet inner lining, violet bow tie, a white dress shirt, and a pink, frilly tutu, with purple leggings under it. Tall brown boots sat under the mismatched outfit. "Ooh, I like how this one looks! Very dapper!" Luz  
inspected it, feeling the jacket and dress shirt. “It’s comfy too, the perfect match!” "Well I think it's dumb! I like that one!" King pointed at one that depicted a monstrous demon with a vaguely similar appearance. Luz ignored his antics and called the vendor  
over.

"Ah, I see you like this one! It is one of the most popular human outfits!"

"I've never seen a human wear this before, but it's very dashing." She whispered to King before taking the outfit to the front of the stand. "How much would you like for this?" Luz asked the vendor.

"200 snails."

"That seems a little high." Luz muttered as she slid the snails across the stand and left. "Alright, boo-boo buddy! Show me to your next minion!"

King prepared to yell at her about the proper nomenclature of his army but stopped when he realized what she had said. "Hey, you got their name right!"

Luz grinned as King pointed to a green, turtle-like animal with a spiked shell. "That one! It reminds me of the fearsome and horrifying Snaggleback!"

"Wasn’t the Snaggleback tiny?"

"He’s not in our hearts, my dear Luz! Not in our hearts!"

Luz laughed as she bought the animal, leaving her with 40 snails to return to Eda.

"Welcome back, hoot hoot!" Luz slammed the door open and entered the Owl House, removed King from her hoodie, and went to try on her new 'Tuxtutu'. "Well, Eda? How do I look?" Eda groaned as she left her nest and looked at her. "I like it. You look good,  
kid." Eda patted her protege on the head, making Luz beam.

The slow day ended with an hour-long struggle against her anticipation for a good-night's sleep, but eventually Friday arrived, ended, and Luz was dressed and ready to take Amity to Grom. "Eda, can I borrow Owlbert?"

"Mmhmm," she groaned from her nap, "Don't crash and die or I'll kill you."

Luz smiled and grabbed Owlbert, who had healed nicely since the crash. "Bye, King! Bye, Hooty!" "I'm just glad to be included, hoot-hoot!" Luz rode Owlbert to Amity's house, which was, unsurprisingly, a tall mansion. Luz knocked on the door and was greeted  
by Edric and Emira. "Oh, hi Luz!" they said in unison.

"Are you Mittens' mystery date for Grom?"

Luz nodded with a grin.

"Mittens, your date is here! Come on out!" Edric retreated to call for her.

Luz blushed.

"You look good, cutie." Emira said, causing her to blush more.

Amity came outside, interrupting any further conversation. "Wow." Luz gasped instinctively. Amity was wearing a simple black dress that faded into magenta and had white, puffed sleeves. Luz's heart fluttered. “You look amazing!”

Amity blushed. "Thanks! I've been saving it for a special occasion!"

"Have fun with your girlfriend!" Edric called from the house, making both parties blush deeper. "Shut up, Ed!" Amity called back. "Shall we?" Luz asked, holding up Owlbert. "We shall," Amity said, grinning. After a brief flight, the two of them arrived at Grom,  
right on time. They stepped inside to see a decorated Hexside auditorium full of people, each dressed up and either dancing or chatting by the sides. "Wow!" Luz gasped in wonder. 

Beautiful, deep blue lanterns sat mounted on walls, each full of swirling flames that cast ghostly shadows dancing over thorny vines and multicolored flowers that wove and twisted over the walls. Silver moonlight poured through the open ceiling, casting  
everything in an ethereal light, and twinkling stars spilled out over the black night. Chains also hung on the walls between paintings that seemed to dance, full of life. A long, seafoam green arch sat in the front of the auditorium.

Upon further inspection, she found she could pick out Gus, who was hanging out with friends and, true to his word, not dancing with anyone else, and Willow, who had clearly mustered up her courage and was dancing with Boscha, through thick crowds of  
students who spun and weaved with the music. Maybe this will be better than my school's proms and dances. Heck, maybe it'll be fun!

"Would you like a dance, madam?" Luz said, grinning ear to ear. "Why yes!" Amity responded, and they began to dance. The two of them danced through a few songs together, enjoying their proximity, and Luz was just beginning to steel her nerves to tell Amity  
the real reason Luz had invited her when the music was interrupted by Principal Bump.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Grom! I see you are enjoying yourselves, but now, it is time to award the Grom Tiara! For her dedication, hard work, and sheer determination to be a real witch (being voted up the most certainly helped too), Luz  
Noceda gets the Grom Tiara! I hope you're brave enough to face the music!" 

Confused by the last part but proud of her accomplishments, Luz went up to the stage and grabbed the Grom Tiara. Amity looked into her eyes with sorrow, but Luz brushed it off and walked back to the floor, ready to dance again, before the world began to  
spin around her and blur into nothingness. Luz fell to her knees, but there was suddenly nothing under them.

Through the infinite void, a room seemed to appear around her, full of inky black shadow. Confused, Luz pulled out a paper card and slapped it. The card folded up and disintegrated into a glowing orb, sending sharp rays of butter-gold light slicing through the darkness and granting Luz sight.

The orb revealed the room to contain thick, cracked stone walls, and chains hung aimlessly from them. It was a lot like a dungeon chamber. All right, Luz. This is just like in the third Azura book, and just like Azura, you can make it out, with a little luck and  
hard work. Luz scanned the room to see if there was anything she could use. She found something potentially useful: Gus was standing in front of her. "Hey, there, Gus! What'cha doin’? Could you help me out of here?"

Gus’ face was serious as he ignored her words. "Luz, I need to tell you something. I'm not actually your friend, I just wanted to use you for popularity in the Human Appreciation Society." He said to her, eyes cold as ice. "Are you serious, Gus?" Luz asked, frightened, as a ring of Gus began to form. The Gus circle began to close in on her, attacking from all sides. This isn't good. As the illusions approached and the ring tightened, one of them grabbed her, pulling her down. "Hey!" With no idea which grabbed her, she struggled against them mindlessly, eventually pushing off real Gus.

Luz breathed in hard, catching her breath slowly, as the real Gus created more illusions and attacked again. Even though Luz couldn't tell who was real, Gus was two years younger and not very heavy, so Luz could easily shove him away. After pushing him back and clearing out most of the illusions, Luz identified the real Gus and placed her hand on his head, stiff-arming him and preventing his attacks. "Gus, why are you doing this?" Gus kept attacking, creating even more clones, but despite the confusion of being attacked by 20 different Guses, she could easily hold him off. "I'm sorry for this, Gus."

Luz grabbed the light orb with her free hand and slammed it into Gus' eyes, blinding him and knocking him out. "Okay, calm down, Luz, it's just an illusion. This can't be real. It can't be real, it's not real!" She insisted to herself, scanning the room again. There was only one hallway out, so Luz took it. "Everything that happens in here is fake, probably my imagination or something." Luz gasped with surprise and realization as she walked on. "Wait, this might be that tiara! What kind of school tradition is this?"  
Luz entered the second room, fearful and aching. Inside it was Willow, who stood alone, surrounded in small flowers and vines. "Luz, I need to tell you something too." Luz braced herself. "I'm only using you as revenge against Amity." Luz's steeled nerves couldn't stop her from shivering as a chill raced down her spine. This is fake! She mentally shouted. But what if they're right? What if this is the truth? Her thoughts were interrupted by a vine that shot up and gripped her throat tightly. "Willow, no!" She choked.  
Luz gasped and struggled against the vine, pulling desperately against it. She knew the vine was fake, but her struggle for breath was real. May-maybe this isn't fake! Luz thought desperately as she began to tore and yanked for her life. Luz came up with one final idea to free her, but she wasn’t sure if it would work. Well, here goes nothing, she thought as she spat on the vine and then scribbled out a Light Glyph with the spit, smacking it. The vine disintegrated into rows of light orbs that drifted away. 

Luz collapsed to the ground, gulping down air in heaving breaths. “Wi- Willow, stop!” She feebly shouted as she slowly struggled to her feet, smacking away climbing vines. Luz pulled out another card, this one with an Ice Glyph on it, and slapped it, creating a small, blade-like piece of ice. After she caught her breath completely, she pulled herself completely to her feet, slicing away attacking vines easily. "I'm so sorry for this, Willow," Luz gasped as she realized what she needed to do to make it out. 

Her stomach churned and twisted into knots as she leapt towards Willow, only to be grabbed out of the air by a vine. Luz slashed through the vine easily and then pounced, slashing Willow with her blade. "How- c-could you-" Willow choked as she collapsed  
and slowly vanished. Luz collapsed to her knees, breathing hard. This is fake, Luz! You can handle this! It's just an illusion! If Azura could do it in book 4, I can, she protested against herself, trying to maintain a brave face as her heart moaned. Eventually, Luz  
was ready to push herself up and trudge onwards.

In the third room, a door to the Owl House materialized in front of her. This must be the way out! Finally! Luz sobbed a little as she went to grab the handle. Before she could touch it, it burst open, revealing her mom. "Why would you leave me for these freaks? How have I failed you?" She shook her head at Luz. "I'm a failure of a parent." Luz's mom began to cry. "My mija, I've failed. I must move on from you and have a new child, one to love and raise right." Luz’s heart twisted into a pretzel as she looked at the dagger.

"Mom, I love you. Deeply. But right now," She sighed as a tear rolled down her face. "I'm disowning you." She tried to keep quipping and acting normally as she slashed out with the ice blade, dropping her mom to the floor like the others, but she couldn't stop herself from crying as she pulled herself up and continued on. Luz kept walking, tears pouring from her face, hardly bothering to stop them.

She opened the door and entered the new room, tears cascading from her eyes. Standing in front of Luz was Luz, or an evil mirror copy. Her evil clone was smirking. "You're never going to become a true witch. You don't even deserve to be one." Evil Luz spat out. Luz gagged and darted forward, impaling her evil copy with the ice dagger before her evil clone could stab back.

Luz couldn’t even bring herself to her feet as she crawled on and entered the final room, which had no hallways or doors other than the one she had entered through. "Please don't hurt me," she sobbed, unable to look at her target. Luz dabbed away her tears with her tuxedo and breathed in deeply, preparing to stand up and fight them off. "Oh, cramity." Luz gasped when she saw her opponent.

Amity Blight stood in the final room, smirking. Amity stepped forward and looked deep into Luz's eyes. "I will never truly like you." Amity's smirk widened from ear to ear. "Not the way you like me, or at all." Luz gasped and collapsed back to the ground in a mess of tears and agony. "So close," she moaned, slowly dragging herself forward. "Abomination, rise!" Amity shouted as an abomination rose from the ground, grabbing Luz. 

Luz didn't resist as she sank inside of it, tears dripping from her eyes, every muscle and bone crying in agony. She didn’t even struggle as oxygen escaped her. “Abomination, sink!” Luz realized what would happen if it sank, and, mustering up all her anger, she slashed out, freeing herself from the creature. In one fluid motion, Luz plunged the blade into Amity, rivers of tears flowing from her eyes. Amity’s eyes widened, a single tear dripping from her eye, as she fell to the ground. The world began to disintegrate and collapse into nothingness. 

The black void widened, annihilating the entire dungeon, leaving Luz stranded. "Amity!" She cried out as the void began to fade. “Amity!” Luz awakened on the ground outside of the auditorium. She ripped off the Grom Tiara and threw it away, beginning to sob in the real world too. "Amity!" She cried as she leapt forward and pulled Amity, who’s eyes were full of empathy, into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder. Amity returned the hug, squeezing her tight. "Shh, shh, everything is okay now," Amity reassured her.  
"No! Nothing is okay! I just fought through my worst nightmares and had to kill everyone I loved!" Amity held onto her tightly as Luz described the whole ordeal through sobs and moans. Amity watched her with sorrowful, amber eyes, holding her in her arms. 

By the end, Luz was a tear-stricken mess and had given up on standing, relying only on Amity.

Amity looked into her eyes and said "Your worst fear was me not liking you anymore?"

Luz nodded, her tears beginning to fade away.

"That will never happen, I promise." Luz smiled a little at that, and Amity, before she was sure what she was doing, kissed Luz, who gasped in surprise and kissed her back, sending sparks through both. Luz’s heart fluttered like a sail in the wind and her spirits  
soared as they broke apart, and Amity felt like a tremendous burden had left her shoulders. 

After a few moments pause, Luz said softly, "Thank you." Luz had a small smile on her face, contrasting sharply with the drying streaks of tears on her face. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, human. Anytime." Amity was smiling too, her expression softer than Luz had ever seen. 

Luz sniffled and wiped away her tears. "So, Amity, care for a dance?" 

Amity laughed. "Definitely!” Amity took Luz's hands and together, they returned to Grom. Together, they danced hand-in-hand, swaying gently under the moonlight.


End file.
